


two birds, one stone

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, this is just total bs but that's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: in which Gob is wary of metal tools, Tony just wants his boyfriend to cooperate, and the magic boys kill two birds with one stone.





	two birds, one stone

There really shouldn’t have been any convincing to be done in this situation, because Tony loves nail polish, and Gob loves making his boyfriend happy.

(And Tony loves the way that freshly manicured nails feel on his skin, and again, Gob loves making his boyfriend happy.)

The convincing part comes from the weird metal tools that Tony keeps in a bag just for fucking with nails.

“What’s that?” Gob asks him, pointing warily at a rather snippy-looking metal  _ something _ .

“Those are nail clippers, Gob,” Tony says. “Have you, like, never cut your nails before?”

“You’re supposed to actually cut them?” Gob’s eyebrows shoot together. “I always just rip mine.”

Tony winces. “Alright, just -- give me your hand.”  

Gob hesitates before he places his hand in Tony’s. “Will it hurt?”

“Does it hurt when you rip them?” Tony shoots back, staring at Gob’s hand.

Gob blinks slowly. “No, but--”

“Exactly.” Tony looks up at Gob through his eyelashes. “I know what I’m doing, Gobie. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine.” Gob sighs, but he shuts his eyes when Tony goes for the clippers. There’s a little bit of tugging, but it doesn’t hurt at all -- which isn’t even close to how much Gob expected it to hurt.

“This is gonna pay off in the long run,” Tony promises him. “And I swear, I’m good at this. I’ve been practicing for ages.”

“Are you sure?” Gob winces before the clippers even touch his second nail.

Tony sighs. “It’s just nail clippers. Trust me. Does it hurt? ‘Cause I’ve already done one of them, and you seem to be holding up pretty well.”

“Just do them all,” Gob insists. “Get it over with. I don’t care. I don’t care, I don’t-- Do it.”

Tony holds his hands in a surrender for a second. “Alright, alright, jeez.” He immediately clips Gob’s nail, and Gob yelps even though it didn’t hurt.

It’s a nightmare to get through all of them, but Tony eventually cuts all of Gob’s nails. His nose scrunches up. “You really need to take better care of these.”

“Bullshit,” Gob tells him. “My nails are fine.”

“They’re obviously not,” Tony points out. “You don’t clip them. They look, like… disastrous.”

Gob just shrugs and gestures awkwardly for Tony to continue doing whatever it is that he needs to do. “I can’t believe you’re so into this.”

“It’s my  _ business _ to be into it.” Tony huffs a little. “Alright? I thought we talked about this.”

“We did,” Gob promises. “But I still can’t believe it.”

Tony just rolls his eyes and goes back to work on Gob’s nails.

Gob finds himself… far more in awe of his boyfriend throughout this entire ordeal. Tony has the focus and patience that Gob finds himself wishing he had.

It’s endearing. Gob is in love.

“I love you,” He blurts, before he can overthink it. Tony smiles.

“I love you too,” He says. “What’s all that about, though?” He caps the polish.

Gob shrugs. “I don’t know, I just… I realized that I’m in love with you, and I’ve never had that before.”

 

**_On the next ‘Arrested Development,’ Gob realizes exactly how well getting his nails done pays off, for both him_ ** **and** **_Tony._ **


End file.
